Goals and objectives for the second year of funding. Our goals and objectives for the second year of funding will vary little from our first year of funding, as we have received some outstanding results working within the realm of our original grant proposal. In the forthcoming year, we will place more emphasis on the philosophy of developing and delivering comprehensive services for the alcoholic and his family. Administration will become a very important part in the forthcoming year. Emphasis will be placed on: 1. Program Direction; 2. Goals and Objectives; 3. Staff Training; 4. Recording and Reporting; data collection and retrieval system, monthly, quarterly, and yearly reports; 5. Utilizing data in program direction and interpreting results compared to goals and objectives; 6. Technical Assistance; 7. Evaluation of Program; 8. In-Service Training; 9. Career Development.